


Instantáneas por USA y el resto de América

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [122]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Blood, Comfort, Disney World & Disneyland, Drinking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake Tom Kaulitz/Georg Listing, Farting, Female Georg Listing, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Intoxication, Jealousy, M/M, Music Store, POV Outsider, Parenthood, Period Sex, Secret Relationship, Sick Character, Slice of Life, Some Humor, THTV, Twincest, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting, fake Tom Kaulitz/Ria Sommerfeld, scatological humour
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 111] De extras de THTV; y un vistazo a lo que Eric piensa.





	1. 1.- EP25: Disneyland con (sin) Klaus.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Salieron variaditos los extras, eh?

**1.- EP25: Disneyland con (sin) Klaus.**

 

El plan había sido disfrutar lo más posible de ese día libre que tenían justo antes de empezar el tour. Para ello Georgie propuso llevar a Klaus a conocer Disneyworld, y aunque Gustav estaba escéptico de lo mucho que un crío que recién tenía un año pudiera disfrutar (ya ni hablar de recordar después) los paseos, los personajes, la comida, y el resto de las atracciones, acabó por aceptar porque había que admitirlo: Él también tenía ilusión de conocer ese parque temático, posar con Mickey y Mimi y a cambio tener una fotografía de recuerdo pagada a exceso de precio.

Con los arreglos listos para ser sólo ellos tres ese día, a la mañana en que estaban listos para partir se toparon de bruces con la dura novedad de que los gemelos los habían comprometido a llevarse a Eric con ellos para un episodio especial, y la expresión de incredulidad con la que Gustav y Georgie les respondieron poco le faltó para convertirse en odio recalcitrante.

—No puedes decirlo en serio —siseó Georgie, los cuatro sentados disfrutando de su desayuno y cada grupo alistándose para partir a sus compromisos del día—. Teníamos planes, y esos planes no incluían a Eric para poder llevar así a Klaus.

—No estoy diciendo que Klaus no pueda ir —dijo Bill con la boca llena de huevo y su taza de café en alto—. Puede seguir siendo un paseo familiar entre ustedes, sólo un poco… documentado. Piensa que otras familias se tienen que conformar con una cámara de mano, y en cambio ustedes tendrán un DVD de su paseo en alta calidad y editado por un profesional para borrar las partes aburridas.

—Lo que Bill quiere decir —intervino Tom a favor de los intereses de su gemelo, que más bien parecía querer provocar a Georgie que ganársela—, es que no hay material suficiente para el episodio de esta semana, y él y yo tenemos otros compromisos que cumplir, así que quedan ustedes para poner en alto el honor de la banda.

—Compromisos aburridos —secundó su gemelo limpiándose la boca con una servilleta—. Y seguro que las fans encuentran más divertido un episodio de ustedes dos en Disneyworld que mío y de Tom rellenando la pila de formularios que envió la disquera.

Georgie exhaló pesadamente el aire de sus pulmones, y sus facciones de enojo se desdibujaron a otras de comprensión que sólo reservaba para cuando Klaus tenía un día malo; era paciencia de madre, que también podía llegar a sentir por ese par de desconsiderados a los que a ratos consideraba sus verdaderos primogénitos, al menos de manera honorífica.

Bastó una mirada a Gustav para que entre los dos hubiera un diálogo no verbal.

“¿Qué opinas?”

“Por mí no hay problema.”

“Pero…”

“Tú eliges y yo te apoyo.”

“Ok.”

—No estoy diciendo que acepto… —Empezó Georgie tras una larga inhalación—. Pero estoy dispuesta a negociar.

—Tú pide —aceptó Bill de antemano las condiciones.

Y fue así como Georgie consiguió la preciada camioneta de Tom en lugar del vehículo pequeño y deportivo de Bill para dirigirse a su destino, alegando de paso que si iban a tener que llevar a Eric y a Stefan (quien además preguntó si Martin podía acompañarles al ser por casualidad ese su día libre), ya iban a ser seis personas a bordo y necesitaban un transporte adecuado para el número de pasajeros tanto como para la sillita especial de Klaus, además de un presupuesto que le fuera a la par para comprar las entradas y cualquier comida y souvenir que les viniera en gana.

Tom fue quien rechinó los dientes, porque su camioneta era su bebé de cuatro llantas y seis cilindros con tapicería en cuero y gamuza, pero con sus opciones limitadas y a sabiendas de que bien podían haberles pedido un brazo, una pierna, y un globo ocular si así lo hubieran querido, cedió a las exigencias una vez que Bill le pateó por debajo de la mesa, no sin antes susurrarle a su gemelo que él iba a pagar con su tarjeta el resto, y que si Klaus osaba dañar los interiores, también la cuenta de la tintorería.

Y así, lo que había dado muestras de convertirse en un paseo arruinado por contratiempos imposibles de superar, sus circunstancias dieron un nuevo giro de tuerca que las hizo todavía mejores.

Resultó que Eric podía hacer lo más con lo menos, así que tras prometerles tomas específicas en algunos paseos y en las locaciones más populares, los seis se lanzaron a disfrutar de lo que prometía ser un día inolvidable.

Si bien para las tomas que incluían a Gustav y a Georgie era Stefan quien tenía que dar un paso al frente y encargarse de Klaus a distancia suficiente como para no interferir, fueron pocas las ocasiones en que esto fue necesario, y pronto se separaron en dos equipos que recorrieron el parque a su antojo y disposición.

De ahí salieron algunas escenas dignas de aparecer en el episodio semanal, como Gustav hablando de las “fifty shades of Georgie”, que en ese momento le acarrearon una risotada incrédula, pero más tarde en la noche un par de nalgadas durante el sexo y la advertencia de comportarse o ya vería él cuántas eran realmente cincuenta sombras… de rojo… en su culo irritado a base de golpes con la palma abierta…

También hubo otras tomas que fue necesario editar o matizar, como un inolvidable diálogo cuando ya estaban a punto de iniciar su paseo, en donde la pregunta “Ready to ride?” obtuvo como respuesta “Ready to ride _you_ ”, y Eric se atragantó con su saliva al escucharlos hablar así sin tapujos.

En suma, un día en Disneyworld que seguramente jamás recordaría Klaus al ser mayor, pero no por ello prescindible para ambos de sus padres, quienes permanecieron entrelazando sus dedos mientras observaban los fuegos artificiales explotar en el cielo como último show multitudinario al que asistían.

A la salida, convencidos de que Eric no grababa, se enfrascaron comprando souvenirs en la tienda de regalos para llevar a los gemelos, pero también a algunos conocidos.

—Deberíamos llevarle esto a Pumba para montarlo —dijo Gustav al sujetar un Mickey Mouse que sospechosamente estaba puesto en cuatro y listo para la posición del perrito—. Oh, mira éste.

Georgie miró para ver cuál señalaba Gustav, y aunque Klaus estaba adormilado en sus brazos, despertó lo suficiente para extender los brazos y pedir una gorra con orejas que llamó su atención.

—Vale, por veinte dólares es excesivo, pero… —Se mostró Georgie dubitativa de hacer ese gasto, pero Gustav lo solucionó sacando su tarjeta para pagar y comprándosela de cualquier manera.

—Es lo justo después del día que le hicimos pasar —dijo con naturalidad mientras salían de la tienda y se dirigían a la última sección de su paseo: Sesión fotográfica con algunas de las mascotas del parque.

—Esto sí me gusta —dijo Georgie con una sonrisa—, por una vez posar con alguien y no ser yo la estrella principal.

Haciendo dos fotografías, una sólo ellos dos para la cámara, y otra más donde Klaus quedó en el centro, dieron por terminado su día y se dirigieron al estacionamiento, donde ya Stefan y Martin esperaban pacientes por ellos recargados al costado de la camioneta.

Dando saltos y contento en general con la vida, a Gustav le salió directo del alma “Daddy is happy” con tanta alegría que Eric no pudo resistirse a utilizar esa toma para el siguiente episodio, pero sólo tras obtener el permiso explícito del baterista.

Un tanto a escondidas, porque esa toma la verían Georgie y los gemelos hasta el día del estreno, y hasta entonces sería su secreto, compartido sólo con Klaus mientras esa noche le arrullaba para dormir y lo despedía con un beso.

—Realmente haces a Papito feliz, Klaus. No lo dudes jamás —susurró una última vez como confirmación de ese amor tan inmenso que sentía por su primogénito, y tras colocar una luz tenue para que si acaso se despertara a solas no le invadiera el miedo, salió del cuarto de puntillas y con el corazón rebosante de ternura.

Sin lugar a dudas, era feliz por la familia que le había tocado.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Mentiras moralmente grises.

**2.- Mentiras moralmente grises.**

 

La gira en USA por sí sola fue genial, pero también extenuante, plagada de excesivas horas de trabajo, y en contraste, de muy pocas de descanso.

De ello pudo dar fe Gustav cuando en el trayecto entre dos ciudades sus desvelos le jugaron una mala pasada al levantarse al sanitario de madrugada y tropezarse con un juguete que en un inicio había sido de Klaus y ahora había pasado a ser de Pumba, con tan mala suerte que cayó como costal de patatas en el pasillo que conducía al baño y se lastimó un hombro.

Su humor para los siguientes shows fue pésimo a causa de ese contratiempo, pero no hizo sino empeorar conforme en los siguientes _meet & greet_ las fans se empecinaron en hacer preguntas de Torg, que iban desde las más inocentes (“¿Dirían que su amistad va más allá de lo fraternal y platónico?”), hasta cruzar la línea de lo inapropiado (“¿Alguna vez han leído fanfiction con ustedes dos como pareja principal?”), para las cuales tenían que hacer tácticas de contención al responder con humor y no tomarlas en serio.

Cualquiera que fuera el caso, sus intentos cayeron en saco roto cuando varios de los episodios de THTV contuvieron escenas inéditas de ellos dos saliendo a pasear por la ciudad, bromeando entre sí con empujones, sí, pero también con abrazos y el ocasional pellizco que podía malinterpretar su cercanía por algo más.

Más allá de que Gustav pudiera sentirse inseguro, no se trataba de desconfiar de Georgie o de Tom, esa preocupación era nula en la mente del baterista, pero… Contra toda buena sugerencia que le dio Bill de jamás revisar blogs de fans y cualquier otra plataforma de comunicación, a Gustav se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando descubrió varios posts en donde se comentaba que Tom haría mucha mejor pareja con Georgie que con Ria.

Y es que Ria se les había unido para un par de apariciones estelares como novia ‘oficial’ de Tom, lo cual por sí solo constituían unas vacaciones pagadas en donde su único trabajo era desfilar frente a las cámaras para que así los medios tuvieran material de qué hablar y mencionaran su nombre, incluso si confundían Sommerfeld con Sommerfield. La idea había sido de Bill, y Tom había aceptado para no contrariarle, aunque era obvio que no se sentía cómodo en compañía de su pareja ficticia, y más veces de las que no se escudaba sentándose entre Bill y Georgie, a quienes utilizaba como escudo.

A Gustav no le había pasado por alto en la poca convivencia que Bill tenía con Ria, y que ésta no perdía la esperanza de convertir su contrato de novia por conveniencia en algo real, siempre riendo de las bromas de Tom, buscando tocarlo a la menor oportunidad, e interponiéndose entre él y Bill… Lo cual instantáneamente la había hecho merecedora del rechazo de éste, quien no dudaba en ponerla a su lugar valiéndose de Georgie para ello.

Decir que a Gustav ser el último en enterarse de aquello le había sentado como una patada a los bajos era quedarse corto, pero tuvo que ceder por el bien de la armonía grupal, y fue así como Georgie pasó a suplantar el papel de Bill ante Tom, sirviendo como una especie de carnada para que Ria no tuviera oportunidad de llevar a cabo su plan de conquista, y de paso las fans tuvieran de qué hablar.

—¿Sabes que es un juego, correcto? —Confrontó Georgie a Gustav ya tarde en la noche, los dos tendidos en su litera y con Klaus dormido en medio de ellos—. Sólo mientras Ria esté con nosotros.

—Ya…

—Gus… Por favor.

El baterista suspiró. —Ni siquiera estoy molesto. Es sólo que…

—¿Qué? —Le instó Georgie a seguir.

—Quisiera que las fans actuaran así contigo y conmigo. Que fuéramos su pareja de ensueño, y no el jodido Torg que tanto por el que tanto les gusta gritar.

—Oh, Gusti… —Maniobró Georgie su cuerpo para esquivar el aplastar a Klaus y posicionarse encima del baterista—. Si eso quieres, eso haremos. Hablaré mañana con los gemelos y daremos algún tipo de comunicado oficial que-…

—No se trata de eso —gruñó Gustav, pero en contraste, ciñendo con más fuerza la cintura de Georgie con ambos brazos—. Por supuesto que quiero decirle al mundo que eres mía, gritarlo si es necesario, y anunciar a Klaus como en esa película de _The Lion King_ , por lo alto y con gran bombo para que sepan que es nuestro hijo, de los dos y sin ninguna intervención de Tom de por medio, pero…

—Pero no se siente como el momento correcto —adivinó Georgie sin dificultad, en parte porque ya lo habían discutido antes, pero también porque era un pensamiento compartido entre los dos.

Simplemente no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado para hacerlo, y preferían esperar para hacerlo, pero cada vez más se les complicaba llevar a cabo su cometido, y esa epifanía por la que aguardaban ya se estaba tardando lo suyo.

Con todo, iban a esperar, y bajo ese acuerdo fue que Gustav se tragó su orgullo como hombre y permitió que los rumores corrieran libres en torno a Georgie y Tom por el resto del tour.

 

—Gustav me odia, ¿no es así? —Preguntó Tom a Georgie mientras los dos se encontraban en una tienda de música buscando algunas piezas de recambio para sus instrumentos.

Ya que Eric estaba con Bill en un Starbucks de la esquina pidiendo órdenes para todos ellos, aquel era el momento indicado para hablarlo, lejos del apretado autobús donde las paredes eran de papel y cualquier conversación privada que quisieran tener fuera más bien del dominio público a menos que se pusieran audífonos y subieran al tope el volumen de su música.

—No diría que odiar exactamente… —Murmuró Georgie, con una mano sosteniendo a Klaus contra su pecho, y con la otra revisando un bajo que le había atraído por su diseño—. Más bien… ¿Crees que sería una locura si compro este bajo y lo utilizamos en el show de esta noche?

—¿Qué? Ach, no sé… ¿Podemos hablar de Gustav, por favor? —Pidió Tom, que tenía la impresión de ser el único que sufría las mortificaciones que Ria con sus intentos de seducción ponía sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Pero qué de Gustav? —Preguntó Georgie de vuelta, subiendo más a Klaus contra su tronco y soltando un quejido por el dolor que experimentó en los músculos del brazo y la espalda.

En una actitud que raras veces era de él, Tom se ofreció a cargarlo por un rato si con eso se conseguía la atención absoluta de Georgie, así que aceptó a Klaus en brazos y le permitió apoyar su cabecita rubia contra su hombro aunque después ahí le quedara una mancha de saliva.

—Mira, no es tu culpa lo que está pasando, ¿vale? Y además yo accedí a servirte de coartada en contra de los descarados intentos de Ria por seducirte. Bill aceptó, y lo mismo hizo Gustav, así que todos somos adultos conscientes de que esto es simple _fanservice_ para las fans y una señal de ‘ _stay away, bitch_ ’ para Ria. Aunque debo reconocer que ella es experta en no darse por enterada, ¿eh?

—Ya, pero Gustav no parece nada contento con nuestro arreglo.

—Bueno, no —concedió Georgie mientras descolgaba el bajo de su anaquel y calculaba su peso—. Hace un par de noches… Uhm, Gustav me dijo con claridad que quiere que salgamos a la luz como pareja, como padres…

—Joder… ¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Que yo también quería eso mismo, pero que no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Ambos lo sabemos, pero esperar a que los planetas se alineen en búsqueda de la ocasión perfecta es una bobada. A ratos siento como si pudiera seguir así indefinidamente, pero otras veces… Quisiera gritarlo a los cuatro vientos sin que me importaran las consecuencias…

—Sé bien a qué te refieres… —Musitó Tom, y la expresión triste de su rostro lo dijo todo.

Al final Georgie no compró el bajo, y tampoco fue el tour en el que hicieron la gran revelación, pero su reloj interno empezó un tic-tac rítmico que a su manera marcó ‘ _soon’_ y con ello una clara advertencia: O lo hacían por su cuenta, o el destino los obligaría.

Y eso último fue lo que acabó ocurriendo.

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- Inesperada accidentalidad.

**3.- Inesperada accidentalidad.**

 

—Georgina Vagina —corearon los gemelos por undécima vez en lo que iba de la mañana, y visiblemente contrajo Georgie la mandíbula para no ceder a la tentación de darles a ese par un puñetazo. Más allá de que rimaran su nombre de pila con ‘vagina’, lo que la enfurecía era que la llamaran así y no Georgie como ella prefería.

Como caballero de justas montado en su blanco corcel, Gustav lo solucionó por ella al acercarse desde atrás a los gemelos y propinarles a ambos golpes con la palma de la mano abierta sobre la nuca, moviendo la gorra de Tom y despeinando a Bill en el proceso mientras ambos gritaban un “¡Hey!” plagado de una ofensa que para nada les permitía.

Aquel era su último día en LA antes de abordar un vuelo que los llevara a Sudamérica para cumplir con el resto de sus fechas, y mientras tanto iban a participar en una sesión de Q&A vía internet, en donde de nueva cuenta se reunieron en torno a una laptop para responder preguntas de las fans.

—Creo que necesito gafas de una vez por todas —dijo Georgie apenas finalizaron con eso y Eric apagó la cámara—, apenas si podía leer las letras chicas el monitor.

—Ravens —repitió Tom como perico la palabra que Georgie había leído mal, y la bajista puso los ojos en blanco para dejar en claro cuánto le fastidiaban las burlas en ese momento.

De vuelta al hotel para empacar lo que se llevarían consigo para el viaje, Bill propuso una parada breve en el bar para compartir un par de shots de celebración por la parte del tour que ya habían terminado y por el éxito de la que estaba por venir, así que lo que en inicio estaba planeado como una ronda y a dormir, acabó por convertirse en ocho turnos y subirse tambaleantes al elevador para buscar su habitación.

—Jodida… puerta… —Gruñó Gustav en la entrada, buscando que la tarjeta entrara a la primera y sin conseguirlo.

Para suerte suya, Stefan estaba dentro velando por el sueño de Klaus, y tras asegurarles que se había dormido a su hora y que antes lo había duchado, se despidió de ambos deseándoles las buenas noches.

—Shhh, no hagas ruido —le indicó Georgie a Gustav cuando éste se sacó un zapato y sin mucha ceremonia lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación—. No vayas a despertar a Klaus.

—Ok, lo siento —susurró el baterista, o al menos eso fue su intención, pero con la borrachera que se cargaba, se las ingenió para más bien casi gritarlo.

La solución que Georgie encontró fue sentarse en su regazo y besarlo, y ya que traía puesto un vestido, Gustav a su vez aprovechó para subirle las manos por los muslos y acariciarle el trasero a través de las finas bragas que llevaba puestas.

—¿Te apetece? —Le invitó Georgie a más, y Gustav lo tomó como un permiso explícito para desviar una de sus manos a la cara interna de sus muslos y después tocarla justo entre las piernas.

Incluso a través de las bragas se apreciaba la humedad de su sexo, y Gustav no dudó en recorrer con su dedo el área, esparciendo un poco más el calor que ardía entre los dos como fuego y perdiendo la cordura en ello.

—Tenemos que ser silenciosos —pidió Georgie con un jadeo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dándole acceso a Gustav para que besara su nuca.

Klaus era lo suficiente pequeño como para no entender que a veces cuando despertaba de improviso y ambos de sus padres retozaban juntos en la cama era porque mantenían relaciones sexuales; Gustav estaba agradecido por eso, aunque se temía que esa temporada no duraría lo suficiente y cuando Klaus fuera mayor tendrían que empezar a rentar habitaciones de hotel separadas o algo similar. Pero mientras tanto…

—Yo lo hago —dijo Georgie al ofrecerse a abrirle a Gustav la cremallera y el botón de sus jeans, y sin más introdujo la mano dentro de sus bóxers y acarició su pene de arriba a abajo.

La falta de un contacto constante a lo largo del último mes fue el causante de que decidieran no alargar más aquel momento, y sin tantos ambages Georgie se alzó sólo lo suficiente para despojarse de las bragas y sin más sentarse de lleno en el regazo de Gustav.

Sus movimientos no fueron más que por unos segundos lentos y de exploración, pues al instante comenzó un vaivén acelerado y cargado de fuerza, en donde Georgie se pegó a Gustav y éste le acarició los glúteos por debajo del vestido mientras le permitía marcar el ritmo de sus embestidas haciendo esfuerzo con las rodillas sobre el colchón.

La cama no tardó en moverse a su ritmo, y aunque por un instante temieron que Klaus se despertara asustado, pronto lo olvidaron cuando la necesidad de correrse se intensificó.

—Espera… Todavía no llego… —Pidió Georgie con un gemido, aflojando su mano dominante del cuello de Gustav y metiéndola entre sus cuerpos, usando después dos dedos para acariciar su clítoris y contraer los músculos pélvicos con fuerza—. ¡Ahhh!

A escaso metro de ellos, Klaus rodó de su posición sobre la espalda hasta quedar de costado dándoles la espalda, y sirvió para que Georgie se liberara del todo, aumentando la velocidad con la que se masturbaba e inclinando el ángulo en el que Gustav la penetraba, hasta que con un chillido alcanzó el orgasmo y perdió las fuerzas hasta para sostenerse por sí misma.

—Lo siento —musitó al terminar, consciente de que Gustav no había terminado.

—¿Puedo…?

—Claro.

Cogiéndola por el trasero, Gustav los maniobró a ambos hasta que Georgie cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, y sin perder tiempo Gustav le haló la cadera hasta quedar casi fuera del colchón, en un ángulo que le favoreció alzar su pelvis y penetrarla hasta el fondo a la primera estocada.

Mordiéndose los nudillos, Georgie aguantó unos minutos apenas conteniendo sus jadeos hasta que el agarre que Gustav tenía en sus piernas se tornó casi doloroso, y con una última embestida se corrió en su interior.

Luego fue fundirse en un abrazo perezoso donde se besaron hasta sentir los labios turgentes y la piel pegajosa por el sudor.

—Deberíamos ducharnos —propuso Georgie, y Gustav aceptó con un asentimiento, convencido de que después dormirían profundo y sin sueños.

Pero esa fantasía se fue al traste cuando al salir del cuerpo de Georgie, Gustav se topara con más humedad de la que estaba acostumbrado, y al revisarse a la escasa luz de la lámpara de noche descubriera que era sangre.

—Uhmmm… ¿Georgie?

—¿Sí? —Inquirió la bajista desde la cama, los párpados pesados y los labios entreabiertos.

—Que has tenido tu periodo y…

—¿Qué? No puede ser —denegó ella en el acto, perdiendo du expresión adormilada y cambiándola por un ceño fruncido—. Todavía faltan dos semanas para eso.

—Pues… —Gustav se tocó la punta del pene para corroborar que era sangre, y no cabía ni la menor duda de que así era.

El rastro además se extendía a la cara interna de los muslos de Georgie y también al cobertor sobre el que ella descansaba. Ya que no era la primera vez que lo hacían durante su periodo, Gustav no se asustó en lo absoluto al ver la sangre, pero sí le perturbó el hecho de que no fuera planeado, y por un segundo le arremetió el lúgubre pensamiento de que algo iba mal y que eso era lo que había ocasionado el sangrado.

«Basta, no pienses así, eres un negativo de lo peor, un vil exagerado», se reprochó Gustav a sí mismo mientras Georgie se levantaba de la cama y examinaba los daños.

—Mierda… Tendré que dejarle una muy generosa propina a la mucama para que limpie esto, ugh… Menos mal que en mi equipaje todavía tengo toallas de emergencia.

—No es para tanto —desestimó Gustav el estropicio, que en sí no era una mancha con un diámetro mayor al de cinco centímetros—. Lo importante es si tú estás bien y… ¿Lo estás, correcto? No lo has dicho antes sólo para tranquilizarme, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, tontín —le besó Georgie en los labios—. No fue tu culpa. Mi periodo se adelantó y ya está. No es lo usual, pero tampoco es el fin del mundo.

—Vale… —Accedió Gustav, dejándose llevar por Georgie al baño, donde juntos se metieron bajo el agua de la regadera.

Enjabonándose el uno al otro pasaron ahí diez minutos disfrutando del agua caliente envolver el baño en una agradable cortina de vapor que empañó espejos y cristales por igual, y con la misma calma al salir se secaron mutuamente, cuidando de mantener los decibeles al mínimo.

Una vez de vuelta en el dormitorio, mientras que Georgie se vestía con unas bragas a las que les adicionó la toalla sanitaria y nada más, Gustav se encargó de retirar el edredón y tuvo que hacer lo mismo con la primera sábana, un tanto preocupado porque la mancha había alcanzado a llegar hasta el colchón y permanecía a la vista en un tono de rojo brillante que no auguraba nada bueno.

—Olvídalo —le riñó Georgie con coquetería, recostando en un lado de la cama e invitando a Gustav a hacerle compañía—. Dejaré cien dólares de propina y cruzaré los dedos porque no nos quieran descontar el depósito de daños a la salida. Porque sería horrible tener que escribir eso en la bitácora de gastos…

—Bah, como si alguien aparte de ti la leyera.

—Uno nunca sabe…

Tendiéndose al lado de Georgie sólo en bóxers limpios, Gustav casi lamentó que Klaus durmiera entre ellos dos, interponiéndose de algún modo en su conexión, aunque no por ello lo resentía. Sólo se sentía un poco… deseoso de que se hiciera mayor y estuviera en sus posibilidades colocarlo en su propia cama sin temor de que en la noche rodara fuera del colchón y los despertara llorando.

—Después… —Balbuceó sin darse cuenta que estaba verbalizando sus pensamientos, y aunque Georgie preguntó un quedo “¿qué?”, después no tardó en quedarse dormida.

Y luego, también Gustav.

 

/*/*/*/*


	4. 4.- Una señal imposible de detectar.

**4.- Una señal imposible de detectar.**

 

Ya sea el cambio de agua o que decidieron degustar un mismo platillo que jamás en su vida habían comido antes, los resultados fueron los mismos para todos en Latinoamérica: Diarrea, flatulencia, ardor estomacal, náuseas, y reflujo. Todo en uno; unos más que otro dependiendo de quién fuera el afectado.

—¡Joder, Gustav! —Se quejó Bill en el camerino donde esperaban los cuatro el M&G de esa noche, pues al pasar al lado del baterista los ojos se le humedecieron por la peste que emanaba de ahí—. Te preguntaría qué diablos has comido, pero seguro que es lo mismo que el resto y no es que yo esté en mejores condiciones.

—No hablen, me enfurecen —se quejó Georgie desde el sofá donde yacía lánguida, pálida después de vomitar hasta su primera papilla de la infancia, un poco sudorosa y con el cabello pegado a la frente y a la nuca.

En no mejores condiciones se encontraba Tom, que cada tantos minutos corría al sanitario y los deleitaba desde ahí con una sinfónica de ruidos y quejidos que los había obligado a declarar ese baño como clausurado y buscarse otro.

Hasta Klaus estaba enfermo, y aunque ya habían hecho que un doctor particular pasara a revisarlos y les indicara un tratamiento a seguir, Georgie de quien más se preocupaba (antes que sí misma o de Gustav), era de su bebé, que en esos momentos estaba en el hotel con Stefan y recibiendo los cuidados que ella habría querido otorgarle de ser posible.

Aunque en sí habían tenido peores contratiempos durante un tour que compartir una intoxicación estomacal, como perder el equipaje (que justo le pasó a Bill al descender de su vuelo de LA), o tener que lidiar con un concierto cancelado en Chile (la desgracia del día), no por ello lidiar con sus problemas actuales era un paseo por el parque, y los cuatro coincidían en lo bien merecidas que serían sus próximas vacaciones antes de continuar con un cuarto tour por Rusia.

Para aliviar el desánimo que parecía reinar en el camerino, Gustav sacó su teléfono y puso música que elevara los ánimos, eligiendo para ello una vieja canción de Rammstein que les había servido a él y a Tom como aprendizaje de español, o más bien, de una frase en particular…

—Te quiero puta —cantaron los dos el coro, remarcando las erres y poniendo con ello a Bill en jaque porque seguía sin poder pronunciar esa letra como era debido.

—Espero no piensen hacer un cover durante el _meet & greet_ de hoy —les previno Bill, bebiendo de su botella de agua y paseándose de aquí a allá en el camerino mientras esperaban el llamado final—. Porque me niego a cantarla…

—No te preocupes, Gustav se sabe la letra de inicio a fin —dijo Tom con una sonrisa ladina, y el baterista asintió una vez porque era cierto.

—Espero estén conscientes de que es una canción de lo más… inapropiada, ¿correcto? —Intervino Georgie, quien guardaba buenos conocimientos del español luego de vivir seis meses con Robert en México y entendía más de lo que prefería revelar.

—Bah, se la canté anoche a Klaus antes de dormir —dijo Gustav, y se ganó un cojín en el rostro que con excelente puntería le lanzó Georgie.

—¡No te atrevas, Gus! —Le reclamó Georgie aunque todavía de buen humor—. Porque si de pronto Klaus me dice “dame de tu fruta, mi amor” será a ti a quien haga pagar.

—Oh, vamos —pasó Tom a sentarse al lado de la bajista y le puso un brazo sobre los hombros—. _Te quiero puta_. ¿Ves? Es casi tierno.

—Tierno esto —le golpeó Georgie en la entrepierna con suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo soltar un chillido agudo, pero no tanto como para arruinar sus posibilidades de tener hijos después—. Y tendrás una repetición si me vuelves a llamar Georgina Vagina.

Todavía cubriéndose los genitales con ambas manos, Tom alcanzó a musitar un “ok” antes de que el dolor disminuyera su autocontrol y de su cuerpo saliera una flatulencia tal que obligó al resto de sus compañeros de banda a evacuar en un perímetro de tres metros a su alrededor.

Después, las bromas continuaron.

 

Para cuando llegaron a México tanto Gustav como los gemelos y Klaus estaban en mejores condiciones que antes, no así Georgie, quien esa mañana en que bajaron a reunirse a desayunar en el restaurante del hotel lucía demacrada y con profundas ojeras bajo los ojos. Incluso su cabello, la más preciada de sus posesiones, tenía un aspecto desvaído y poco favorecedor.

—Joder, Gustav —le chanceó Tom de buenas a primeras—, deja a tu mujer dormir en paz por las noches.

—No fue Gustav quien me quitó el sueño anoche —dijo Georgie rechazando la comida grasosa del buffet y sirviéndose sólo fruta y un poco de yogurt.

—Fuertes declaraciones… —Secundó Bill las bromas de su gemelo, pero ni Gustav reclamó ni Georgie buscó contradecirlos, puesto que estaba al borde de sus capacidades.

—No pude dejar de vomitar en toda la noche —se quejó ella mientras se hacía la remolona para llevarse el primer bocado a los labios—. Apenas si pegué los párpados después. No me había sentido así de mal en años, ni siquiera cuando comí ese tarro de nutella en una sentada y vomité hasta las entrañas.

Omitiendo preguntarle si había llevado al pie de la letra el tratamiento médico que ellos habían seguido, puesto que había sido la bajista quien en su plan de madre les recordara las horas de las tomas, era de suponer que no se había descuidado consigo misma si no lo había hecho con los demás.

—Sólo espero que alguien pueda ponerme algo de maquillaje y me haga parecer viva, o al menos no al borde de la tumba —murmuró Georgie cuando la hora del desayuno para ellos finalizó y detrás dejó su plato intacto del todo salvo por un par de picoteos en las esquinas.

Aun con un itinerario cargado a cuestas y Georgie dando tumbos por lo mal que se sentía, se las arreglaron para hacer lo más de ese día, que incluyó pasar por media docena de entrevistas, un concierto, y el cumpleaños de los gemelos, a quienes sorprendieron en pleno escenario con pastel, abrazos, y un coro de ‘Happy Birthday’ al que se sumaron las fans.

Con gran empeño fue que Georgie consiguió llegar al final del día sin desmayarse, pero una vez de regreso en su habitación de hotel se dejó caer de cara contra la cama y rompió a llorar.

—Odio estar enferma y que Tom siga burlándose de mí porque necesito acaparar el retrete —masculló Georgie mientras Gustav se sentada a su lado y le acariciaba la espalda—. Y lo que es peor es que soy la única que todavía no está sana. Incluso Klaus se siente mejor; Stefan me dijo que esta mañana comió con mucho apetito.

—Dale un par de días a esto —dijo Gustav mientras continuaba sus movimientos de manos sobre su espalda media y le arrancaba sonidos de gusto—. Ha sido una intoxicación que nos dejó a todos listos para tirarnos en una cuneta y morir entre retortijones, pero seguro que pasa y pronto. De todos, eres tú la que mejor estado de salud tiene en general. Además, seguro que también influyó el estrés de estos últimos días, y con tantos excesos…

—Y pocas horas de sueño… —Agregó Georgie.

—Exacto —confirmó Gustav—. Pero pronto estaremos en casa y lo malo habrá quedado atrás; sólo nos llevaremos con nosotros los buenos recuerdos y los souvenirs que compramos para nuestras familias y amigos.

La bajista resopló, y moviendo la cabeza se giró en dirección a Gustav y le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto trémula, pero al menos existente.

—Que sepas que agradezco tenerte a mi lado a pesar de que me estoy comportando como una cría berrinchuda.

— _You’re welcome_.

—No, en serio —insistió Georgie, que extendió una mano y la colocó sobre su pierna—. Me habría sentido mil veces peor de no ser porque procuraste que bebiera agua y que cerca estuviera un sanitario. También has sabido tolerarme hoy, en un día que ni yo misma me soporto a solas por más de cinco minutos consecutivos…

—Bueno, ya llegará el día en que hagas lo mismo por mí, y no en balde hicimos esos votos de ‘en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe’, ¿eh?

—Espero que no fantasees con esa muerte sólo porque soy una cría cuando me enfermo.

—En lo absoluto —respondió Gustav, y para demostrarlo, se agachó y la besó en la mejilla—. Erm, sólo no lo tomes a mal, pero mientras sigas vomitando…

—Seh, lo entiendo —aceptó Georgie su suerte, o mejor dicho, la falta de ella, pues hasta que no pudiera mantener comida en el estómago, Gustav tenía el derecho de abstenerse a besarla en los labios.

Era parte del paquete.

 

/*/*/*/*


	5. 5.- Eric piensa que…

**5.- Eric piensa que…**

 

Aunque por contrato tenía prohibido comentarlo con cualquier persona ajena al entorno, Eric no pudo evitar pensar que la relación que mantenían Gustav y Georgie era más especial de lo que se les daba por crédito.

Su discreción para estar juntos y a la vez no hacer de ello el tema principal resultaba extrañamente fascinante, en especial para él, que debía de editar largas horas de video para convertir esas manifestaciones de amor en una relación más neutral y platónica, casi fraternal, todo con un límite de tiempo que rondaba los cinco minutos, o mejor dicho, la duración de un episodio de THTV.

Pero por supuesto, ni Eric fue capaz de resistirse a otorgarles un par de favoritismos, a su modo, dándoles la posibilidad de estar bajo la luz de los reflectores sin que nadie, ni siquiera las fans más suspicaces pudiera descifrar los mensajes que él enviaba.

Prueba de ello fue el guardar para sí fragmentos de Gustav que al final utilizó para su episodio especial, y en donde Eric realizó una compilación que permitía apreciar cuánto no había de cierto en el Torg (con un “Torg, so sweet!” irónico del baterista), y en cambio, cuánta devoción había de su parte por Georgie (en una frase de la que nadie sospecho cuando Gustav respondió con “I’m writing with my wife. You can’t film that” y teniendo a la bajista de fondo con el móvil en la mano), al grado en que entre contrastes podía pasarse él revisando los videos que editaba y maravillándose por cómo la verdad se ocultaba tan a simple vista que era ridículo como ninguna de sus fans se hubiera percatado todavía.

Ridículo y asombroso, todo en uno, porque si los rumores son ciertos, la suya no ha sido una historia de amor convencional, y el propio Eric puede dar fe de ello aunque sólo tiene poco más de un año de conocerlos.

El que consigo tengan a un bebé del que sólo un círculo de personajes selecto conoce le da a todo ello un toque de secretismo del cual Eric se siente afortunado de formar parte, y bajo ese pacto de confianza que depositan en él para mantener ese asunto en las sombras, es que a él no le importa desechar excelentes escenas para un episodio si a cambio asegura que la presencia de Klaus sea nula para las cámaras.

Y es que en realidad, la vida para Gustav y Georgie es simple; no simple en el sentido de la fama y la gloria, sino simple por como ellos la viven, siendo las mismas personas delante y detrás de cámaras, pero a la vez, explotando cada faceta suya dependiendo del instante que les toque vivir.

Músicos o padres. Amigos o marido y mujer. Gustav y Georgie, o Gustav _y_ Georgie.

Tan simple, ah… pero a la vez complicado.

Y entre matices, es Eric quien agradece la oportunidad que le han dado para ser parte de todo ello.

Lo agradece en verdad, si acaso, porque sabe que será irrepetible y el instante hay que… _Feel it all_.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
